Pieces of the Heart
by jenron12
Summary: "It chilled him to think how close he'd come to losing her. But she was alive and safe and there with him, in his arms." This will be a collection of one-shots, taken from any point in the series and some post-series .
1. Crash

**A/N: Standard disclaimer: I don't own Lie To Me or any of the characters, so please don't sue me. **

_Confession time! I really love the whole ipod shuffle concept - big kudos to the brilliant mind that thought that one up. And to help pass the time at work a few days ago, I tried it myself. But sadly, no... not gonna work for me. My daughter has filled my playlists with tons of songs from Nickelodeon and Disney Channel, and once I got a few of those on random shuffle, I knew I'd never be able to follow the challenge rules. Fast forward to today, when I wasn't even thinking of drabbles or ipod challenges or much of anything Callian at all other than a second chapter to my first story. And out of no where, I got hit with a handful of drabbles. They were all inspired by a song, but not in the same capacity as the ipod shuffle challenge. So I decided to post them here, and I hope to update pretty frequently. I'm not sure all of the one-shots in this group will be song-inspired but I'll be sure to credit the source if they are. Thanks again for humoring me and reading along!_

_Chapter / drabble #1 was inspired by the song "**Crash**" by **Safetysuit**. _

* * *

><p><em>Terrified<em>. That was the only word to describe it, really. It was like his whole body had moved in slow motion in those few seconds, even though he knew otherwise. He'd felt the asphalt under his feet, his legs and lungs burning as he ran toward her. _Had the car even stopped moving before he jumped from the seat? _But still it felt like he'd fought through some kind of thick, paralyzing sludge trying to reach her. Pushing faster, harder, screaming - utterly _terrified_. And it had all been in the nick of time; it chilled him to think how close he'd come to losing her. But she was alive and safe and there with him, in his arms.

He sat in the middle of the street, cradling her against his chest, rocking mindlessly back and forth and rubbing circles across her shoulders as she cried. "I promise you I won't leave, Gill. You're safe now… you're safe." He spoke the words again and again like a prayer, unsure which of them it comforted more.

Reynolds had insisted on an ambulance… but no, he would not wait. They _would_ take her themselves, less red tape that way – less time to be wasted. It had been Reynolds who quite literally had to pry him away from her when they finally arrived. And it had been Reynolds who spoke for him, explaining to each of the doctors that the only injuries were hers, that he was fine – shaken, but physically unharmed. _Yes_, Cal _would_ stay with Gillian, and _no_, they really did _not_ want to piss him off. Not tonight, anyway. Tonight he would do whatever he damn well pleased – to hell with protocol.

He sat on the edge of her bed, only bits and pieces of their conversation edging in through his exhaustion. Some silly little quip about knowing she'd look good in black and blue, just trying to make her smile. And then she said it – the words he remembers now, months later, just as clear as if it had been moments before: _"You get hit and it's okay? But I get hit and we're just supposed to throw in the towel?"_

Just like that, everything clicked. And it was okay to feel again, to breathe and to hurt and to seethe with anger… all of it was okay then, because he knew she would be alright.


	2. Truth or Dare

**A/N**: _Thanks again for the reviews / alerts on this story, it's much appreciated! Just wanted to mention again that these one-shots aren't connected - they will be random little moments that pop into my head. Happy reading!_

_This one was inspired by "**S&M**" by **Rhianna**. _

* * *

><p>It was a typical evening at the Lightman Group. With the rest of the staff long gone, the building was deserted save for its leaders, who could each be found in their respective offices – Gillian pouring over paperwork, and Cal lost in thought, refusing to admit he was waiting for Gillian.<p>

Alone in the quiet of his study, Cal's thoughts drifted back to their kiss a few days before, and to her little quip about being restrained. (_Abso-bloody-lutely, indeed_. _His dreams had never been so colorful_.) As he replayed their conversation again in his mind's eye, something new occurred to him. Each and every time Gillian tried to deny it, insisting that it had all been an act, she turned away. _Every. Single. Time. _Classic deception marker, if he'd ever seen one.

Cal was on his feet in a flash… _time to have a little fun_.

* * *

><p>Gillian startled as Cal burst through her office door with his typical 'bull in a china shop' flourish. His footsteps rang heavy throughout the otherwise silent room, and she glanced up from her case file to note that his eyes were dark and dilated, his grin dangerous. She knew that look well… he was baiting her. A lesser woman would melt under that gaze, she decided. And though it would be suicide to ever admit it aloud, it thrilled her. <em>He<em> thrilled her. When he wasn't busy pissing her off, anyway.

"Something I can help you with, Cal?" she asked, eyebrow quirking as she swiveled her chair to face him fully. _You're treading_ _dangerous ground here_, she reminded herself. His look was pure hunger; whatever had brought him there was personal, and she knew he would pounce the minute her mask slipped.

"You and I have a bit of unfinished business, darling," he said thickly.

_Damn that accent_, she cursed; he always did know how to use it to his advantage. _Deep breath... focus_.

"Is that so, Dr. Lightman?" she answered. She tried to keep her voice neutral but it came off as playful and teasing instead. The room felt ten degrees warmer (_oh dear lord, was she sweating_?) and she swallowed, not even bothering to hide it from him. If he could cause that kind of reaction with just a look, Gillian didn't stand a chance.

Cal sank into the chair opposite her own; his eyes were narrowed, grin growing by the second. "You're a terrible liar," he noted.

_Damn that grin_, she cursed again; he also knew how to use _that_ to his advantage.

"Did you come in here just to insult me," she managed to ask, "or is there a point to be made?"

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that little fantasy of yours was really all just part of the act," he said.

Gillian was stunned. Now she was _definitely_ sweating; why was he fixated on this now? There was no possible way she could do that – there was no possible way that she was going to stare into the eyes of the world's greatest human lie detector and voluntarily tell a lie. _Deflect, keep moving, look away_… her options were limited.

Gillian stood and rolled her eyes as Cal looked up at her from the edge of his chair. She shook her head slightly and crossed to the other side of the office, facing away from him. "Oh please tell me you aren't still fixated on this," she called over her shoulder.

"You ready to stop lying now, Gill?" It was almost a dare.

She didn't respond – didn't need to. She'd already told him everything he wanted to know. _Deflection, increased respiration and body temperature_… he had seen it all.

She could hear him behind her as he rose from the chair and walked across the room, deliberately slow. His hand grasped her wrist and he pulled gently, turning her to face him. His eyes were entirely black now.

He stepped into her space like he'd done so many times before, fully expecting her to back away. Because that was their game, really… they skirted the line but never crossed it. He watched Gillian lift her hands in front of his chest, knowing that was the signal for him to back off, knowing that any second now she would literally push him away. And he closed his eyes in preparation, not wanting to show her the disappointment he always felt when she did it. _Go ahead now_, he thought. _I can take it_.

His eyes were still closed when her hands fisted in his lapels a second later. He hadn't seen the shift… the split second when every doubt she'd ever had about them fused with every raw desire she felt in the moment, until all she knew was that she was tired of lying. And then she pulled instead of pushed, catching him by surprise as he stumbled the rest of the way toward her.

"I'm ready if you are," she said. Gillian Foster _never_ backed away from a dare.


	3. New Beginnings

**A/N**: _This one is set post finale, and was inspired by the song "**Someone Like You**," by **Adele**. _

* * *

><p>Zoe sat patiently with the rest of the audience, the nervous chatter of a thousand other parents somehow deafening her own thoughts. In her periphery, she studied him. He had always been handsome. He was a bit greyer now, and yes, he carried a few more fine lines on his face than when they'd last met nearly a year ago, but somehow he still looked younger than she'd seen him in ages. He'd finally found happiness, and it positively radiated from him... as if he was finally at peace with himself.<p>

She watched as he looked up from the program and smiled at the woman who approached them. It was a genuine, eye-crinkling smile that stretched across his whole face and made her miss the days when she'd been the one to cause them. "Over here, Gill," he called, oblivious to the scrutiny as he stood to kiss the younger woman's cheek in greeting. "You're just in time, darling," he said, speaking softly into her ear. "The ceremony's about to start."

He shifted to the empty chair between them so that his new bride could take the aisle seat. And when they settled, he draped his arm around her shoulders and leaned in closer to point out Emily's name in the tiny script among all the others.

She heard Cal sigh contentedly, and then he slouched forward a bit in his chair, his posture casual and relaxed. From her position next to them, she caught sight of Gillian's hand as it shifted to his knee, patting absently. Nothing inappropriate, of course; just a loving gesture, one that she probably wasn't consciously aware of at all. Zoe couldn't help but smile at them.

Cal turned toward her then, as if he'd felt it. His eyes were soft and kind, no longer searching for anything unspoken between them. "Our little Emily is all grown up," he said simply. And she nodded in reply, because words seemed somehow insufficient. A moment later, just as she turned her eye to the crowd of graduates that were gathering nearby, he nudged her arm and softly spoke again. "We've come a long way, haven't we, love?"

And she knew there was an unspoken question left hanging between them. She smiled once more and waited only a beat before answering, with complete and honest sincerity, "I'm happy for you, Cal."


	4. Gone Away

**A/N**: This was inspired by the song "**Gone Away**," by **Safetysuit**. Thanks again for the reviews and alerts, I really appreciate it. :)

* * *

><p>Gillian sat alone in the darkness, arms wrapped protectively around herself as she looked out the window and waited, watching for the headlights to come into view from the driveway below. It had been hours now - hours since he'd left her, completely consumed with his own pain and too selfish to care about hers.<p>

"_It just hurts too much,"_ he'd said, turning away from her to walk out of the room. His words had been as hollow as his eyes.

She heard his heavy footsteps descend the stairs, heard the front door as it closed behind him. And then she saw him get into his car and drive away, without even looking back.

He had no right to leave her, alone and grieving in a room full of pink hues and the promise of a happy life. _What irony_.

It was _their_ pain, after all. Sophie had been _their_ daughter. And Gillian had watched helplessly as a stranger took her away – literally took the baby from her arms without so much as an ounce of sympathy. She'd never known agony like this before. Wasn't sure she could ever feel anything else again.

_She hadn't even cried yet_.

She sat quietly in the rocking chair, Sophie's soft blanket held tightly to her chest. The phone call startled her; and her heart surged in the hope that maybe the birth mother had changed her mind again. Maybe it really wasn't too late. _Maybe_…

She brought the receiver to her ear, but could not speak. _Inhale, exhale... just keep breathing._

"Gillian, love, it's me. It's Cal."

His voice was soft, soothing. And in that moment, it was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard because she knew she wasn't alone. The tears began to fall then, before she even knew they had formed.

"Is there anything you need?" he breathed. "Anything at all?"

She let out a shaky breath, hopeful that he would understand her even without words.

_I need a friend._

"I'm on my way, darling," he said softly.

There had been no need to ask; he just _knew_.

* * *

><p>She was still seated at the window when he pulled into the driveway. As soon as he stepped out of the car, he glanced up at her – knew she would be there, in Sophie's room, waiting for him. <em>He knew her so well.<em>

She heard him unlock the front door with the spare key she'd given him long ago. She heard his footsteps as they ascended the staircase. And then she heard his voice, warm and gentle behind her.

"I'm here, love."

She stood and turned toward him then, Sophie's blanket still clutched tightly in her hand. His eyes were warm, yet sad… as if seeing her pain caused him pain as well. They had always been that connected.

Without a word, he opened his arms and she fell against him, grateful.

"I would do anything in this world to take your pain away," he whispered.

Gillian would never remember how long they stood together, embracing in the room that had been her daughter's. And she would never remember the words she spoke, trying to tell him how thankful she was for his friendship.

But she would always remember the love that shone from his eyes.


	5. Grey

_**A/N: This one was inspired by the song "Grey Street," by Dave Matthews Band.**_

* * *

><p>Gillian blinked heavily and cracked open one tired eye to read the time. <em>Of course<em>, she thought. _Awake before the alarm, yet again_. One more night of tossing and turning under her belt… one more headache before she was even out of bed… one more day of slapping a smile on her face and trying to convince everyone (namely Cal) that she _yes_, she was just fine, and _yes_, she was handling everything quite alright. She hated the entire charade.

She sighed and rolled over to face the side of her empty bed. In the early morning of the quiet room, the first rays of sun cast a light glow on her hand and the single gold band that rested there. Why the hell was she still wearing his ring?

Alec was long gone. The drugs, the cheating, and the lies – all of it had gone right out the door with him, and it should have made her happy. It should have made her feel free again. Free to decide what she wanted out of life now that she didn't have to answer to anyone but herself.

_She_ left _him_, after all. All of this had been her decision. She had become so tired of pretending that they could fix everything; tired of pretending that she couldn't see right through him every time he mentioned a "meeting" or an "appointment" or "working late" again. He was a terrible liar. Maybe they both were. She'd never even bothered to call him on any of it.

Even someone without her training would have been able to see through the lies. And sometimes she thought maybe that was what he wanted… he must have known she could read the truth of it. Maybe he wanted her to pull the trigger on the divorce so that he didn't have to do it.

She was just so sick of everything feeling so damn _grey_. For months, she'd wished for things to be different – to be able to put herself first for once and stop walking on so many eggshells that had somehow morphed into the broken pieces of her marriage. And now that she had the chance, she wasn't quite sure where to start. It had been weeks now. Weeks since they signed the papers, weeks since the last time she'd seen him, when the cold embrace he'd offered her in parting felt as empty as the words of affection he'd so often pretended had been real.

Gillian flopped backwards onto her pillow and sighed. It was too early to be so philosophical. Coffee first, self doubt later. She flung the blankets back, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stretched. She reached to turn the alarm off before the tone could sound, and something caught her attention as she took her hand away. The object in question was nothing new… it was a photograph that had been taken several months earlier. The frame had been sitting near her bedside since the day she moved in to the apartment, and she'd never thought twice about it. She just liked it, that's all. It made her happy.

It was a photo of the two of them, taken at the office during an impromptu birthday celebration for one of the staff members. Nothing fancy, just a casual moment – a rare one, in which liars and risk took a backseat to general fun and laughter. Cynic that he was, Cal had grumbled and moped and complained under his breath. She'd practically dragged him down the hall to the conference room that day. But as tended to happen with those kinds of things, he actually had a really good time. And when Loker decided to play photographer just before everyone went their separate directions, Cal hadn't objected in the slightest.

The photo showed their faces alight in genuine smiles. He'd turned to the camera just before it flashed – his arm was wrapped around her waist and his head was leaned in toward hers, so that they were almost touching. Gillian remembered the moment well… as soon as Loker left, Cal had turned toward her and kissed her cheek softly, tucked her hair behind her ear, and whispered, "Best moment of the day, darling."

In a flash, everything clicked into focus as she slid the ring off her finger and placed it on the dresser. It rattled a bit, turning in a reckless circle like an unbalanced top before settling on the surface with a clink. Their photo sat behind it, in proud opposition.

Finally, the grey had begun to lift.


End file.
